The Curious Misadventures of Marie Bellerose
by Nosferatu869
Summary: This is a side story to Lone Dragon Emperor. A collection of different events that were never shown in the original story due to not fitting in. It is not necessary to read this to enjoy the original story, but it greatly enhances the experience. Marie lovers, this is your story. Disclaimer: do not read if you haven't gotten to chapter 10 of LDE. Also, warning: SERIOUS FEELS.


**Now you wait just a fuckin second there, buster. Before you go saying: "ANOTHER FUCKING STORY?!"— Don't get your knickers in a twist, let me explain.**

 **This ain't a full fledged story. This story is just a Side-story. This is a compilation of events that took place in Marie's time living with Issei and his family. Events that are basically filler, that I have thought of that wouldn't fit into the original story because they're generally slice of life/romance scenarios. This story obviously fleshes out more of the characters, mainly Issei and Marie's relationship. Just like in chapter 10 of the original, this is just a bunch of incidents, events, "misadventures"— and daily life involving Issei and, more importantly, Marie. The chapters aren't gonna be long like all other stories, because again, it's not a full fledged mainline story. Chapters will be short and easy to pump out, so they won't get in the way of my actual stories. I'll also not have a schedule for updating it, and will most likely update it randomly, OR every holiday. For example, a Christmas chapter on Christmas, New years chapter on New years, yada, yada.**

 **As I summarized, it is not necessary that you read this as a part of Lone Dragon Emperor, but it certainly enhances the experience a bit. Either way, this is mainly a Side-story made for fans of Lone Dragon Emperor that wish they could see more of Issei's "golden years" [ What Issei considers the best years of his life :'( ].**

 **So for those of you who were in love with Marie and wanted more of her, you got her! Enjoy, the adorable little mishaps and misadventures of Marie Bellerose!**

* * *

 _ **Why do I love you?**_

* * *

 **-Scene-**

 _ **Beep**_ — _ **Beep**_ — _ **Beep!**_

A harsh, unwelcome noise began playing loudly in a certain room. The blaring sound of an alarm clock. It was the room of a young man in his early teenage years. A young man with brown hair, brownish-gold eyes, and a well built physique.

This boy— was Hyoudou Issei. He lives with his "Aunt, uncle, and cousin". And most importantly, he lives with one other person.

"Ugh… Shut up…"

 _ **Bee**_ — _**Click.**_

And even more importantly, Issei— was currently not alone.

"Mmm…. Amour…."

Because that "other resident" of his home...was sleeping right on top of him.

"Haah... She snuck in again…"

Issei sighed heavily. That's because, the person sleeping on his chest was none other than Marie Bellerose, his supposed "partner".

—Hyoudou Issei, age 13. Marie Bellerose, age 15. Two weeks since Marie has become a resident to the Aikawa Household.

"Nii-Nii~! Time to wake uuuup~!"

Maki Aikawa— Issei's third cousin, age 12— suddenly burst into his room with a happy smile. Her smile quickly became an angry one when she realized the scene before her: Issei sitting up in his bed with a beautiful half-french, half-irish woman in his lap. Also, this woman happens to have quite a fruitful bosom, threatening to pop her pajamas, and resting against her cousin's lap as well.

"Ah! —Marie-onee-san!"

Maki shouted, prompting Marie to groggily lift her head.

"...Mm?... Maki-chan?.."

"Marie-onee-san! You were in here after all! I should've known, since you weren't in our room! You keep sneaking in here even though we made the promise not to! At least wake me up if you're gonna come here, so I can come with you too!"

"...That's what you're complaining about?"

Issei gave another exasperated sigh to the antics of the two girls. Only two weeks and yet his daily life has already become something else.

Marie apologized with a still sleepy attitude.

"...Eh?... Ah, I'm sorry, Maki-chan… I must have slept walk here…"

That was a lie. The real reason she was there was because she could hear Issei thrashing about and groaning in his room, due to his usual nightmares. She took care of him until his nightmares stopped, that being the reason why she still felt sleepy.

"Mmmmmmmmm!"

Maki pouted her cheeks in an angry, but adorable manner.

"No fair, no fair! I want to sleep with Nii-Nii too! Nyaaaaa!"

While saying that, Maki jumped onto the bed in a similar manner to an excited housecat.

"Oof—!"

Issei couldn't help but fall back due to being practically tackled by his stomach. Maki sat on the bed, hissing "Shaaa~!", like an angry kitten at Marie. Marie was so sleepy that she just smiled and scratched under Maki's chin, prompting Maki to pur in response.

"Ugh… Can we just go to breakfast?"

"Ah!"

Maki jumped off the bed in a hurry with Issei's question.

"Oh yeah, I was helping Kaa-san with breakfast! I forgot! Hurry and get up, you two! We still have school, Nii-Nii!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

As Maki bolted out of the room, Issei and Marie brought themselves out of bed. Issei opened his closet to take out his uniform to change. However….

"Uh, I'm gonna change."

Looking back, Marie was still in the room, even though Issei said that. She was standing there, yawning cutely and nodding her head, as if to indicate that she understood. Despite that, she still didn't leave. She just stood there unsteadily, swaying slightly back and forth from drowsiness.

"Haah…"

Not even having the energy to be irritated, so early in the morning, Issei just gave up and dressed himself in front of her. Once he finished, he expected to turn around to see her acting bashfully, but it seemed like she was too sleepy to after all.

"C'mon, let's go."

Issei turned to leave the room, fully dressed in his school uniform. He stopped momentarily at the door, when he felt a tugging at his sleeve.

"Hm?"

When he looked back, he saw Marie holding onto his sleeve while rubbing her eyes sleepily, as if using him for guidance.

...Issei just internally shrugged and lead them to breakfast.

* * *

"Have a nice day~!"

"Bye-Bye, Kaa-san!"

"We're off."

Having finished breakfast, Issei and Maki gave their goodbyes to Akane who was washing dishes in the kitchen. They quickly made their way to the door with Marie following behind them. Marie saw Issei and Maki off as they made their way out of the house.

"Have a nice day, you two~!"

"You too, Marie-onee-san!"

"See ya."

Issei opened the door, allowing Maki to step out before him. Just as he stepped out, Marie called out to him once more.

"Écaille…"

Issei turned back to Marie who had a light red tint on her cheeks.

"Have a nice day.."

"Uh, yeah, you too."

"Take care.."

"...Yeah, same to you."

"Um.."

"What?"

Issei stared at Marie silently, waiting for her to speak, and also confused as to why she kept delaying them. But in the end, she just shook her head and smiled.

"Mm… It's nothing…"

"...Alright. See ya."

"Bye…"

Issei closed the door while Marie waved them off. When the door closed, she was left standing alone in the hall and gave a heavy sigh laden with sadness.

"Haah…"

—The truth is that she didn't want to say goodbye.

Nevertheless, Marie shook off her sullen attitude and returned to the kitchen.

"Ah, do you want me to help you, Auntie?"

Marie offered a hand to Akane who was washing dishes, but she politely declined.

"No, that's fine, Marie-chan. Thank you. I'm just about done here anyway."

"Oh…. Then, maybe there's something else you want me to clean?"

"Mmm… No, actually, not today. There isn't much to do lately since you've been helping me keep the house quite clean. So, you can just relax if you want."

"Eh?..."

With a bit of an awkward attitude, Marie made her way to the living room.

"O-Okay then…"

She sat down on the couch with a stiff posture. Her eyes inspected different parts of the room in an awkward manner while she fidgeted with her fingers, as if looking for something to do.

—Unlike Issei and Maki, Marie does not attend school. All of the schooling she's ever received was from the church. And after they cut her support in Japan, receiving schooling from them was obviously no longer an option. To be fair, however, Marie doesn't really need it. Though she seems to be an airhead at times, she was always quite proficient in her studies. Looking at it objectively, she was already technically passed the required amount of education for high schoolers. It could even be argued that her studies were already at university level threshold.

So, despite her age, she was quite technically a genius compared to her peers. In that way, Issei and her were similar. A fact that she, for some reason, took great pride in. —Pride in the similarity, not the intellect itself.

Which essentially means that Marie just spends her time at home, helping out with chores, running errands with Akane, and whatever else to pass the time.

"...Uu… Ah..!"

In all of her silent sitting, Marie found herself dozing off, still sleepy from the night before. Unable to fight it properly, she was gradually falling asleep in her position.

"Oh?"

Taking notice of Marie's state, Akane sat down beside her and gently pulled Marie's head down to lay on her lap.

"..Eh? Auntie?"

Marie answered in a confused, but sleepy way. Akane smiled sweetly while stroking her head.

"It's okay, Marie. Take a little nap if you're still sleepy. Auntie will stay here with you."

Being too sleepy to object, Marie simply answered Akane without thinking, gradually fading off into sleep as time passed.

"Auntie…sorry…"

"Mm. It's okay. Auntie is happy like this too. I just wonder what it is that you were doing that made you so sleepy."

"..Taking care of...Amour…. He was...scared…"

"[Amour]? I've heard you say that, but I still don't know what that means."

"...Amour...means love…"

"Hm? —Oh! Oh, now I see! Okay. So that's why it seems like you are always saying it to you-know-who. You already had that other nickname for him that I didn't understand, so I just assumed it was a playful insult of some sort, ufufu. —Ah, what is it that you call him usually? Eke— no, "Ekale"? Oh, forgive me, sweetie. Auntie is not good with other languages."

"...Écaille…."

"Oh, that's what it was..! I see. What an interesting language, "the language of love". How romantic."

"...Écaille…..come back…"

"Hm? Oh, don't worry, honey. He'll be back soon. —Ah, you know, Marie-chan. If you want to make that boy happy, you should offer him a lap pillow."

"...Lap…pill...?"

"Yep. Here in Japan, boys love it when you give them a lap pillow, just like this. It's really relaxing and is a sign of intimacy. So, if you want to make him happy, or maybe help him relax a bit, just give him a "hizamakura". Just like this."

"..Hiza…..ma..kura…."

Marie was reminded of the time Issei once fell asleep on her lap. —His sleeping face became the image to finally relax her beyond the point of no return.

"...Amour…"

—And with that, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Welcome hoooome~!"

Marie greeted Issei and Maki at the door with great joy and open arms. Maki was the one who ended up jumping into her embrace.

"We're back~!"

The two girls hugged each other happily. Although, Marie can't help but feel a small tinge of disappointment. She was secretly hoping that the other _male_ resident would be the one embracing her. Instead, he entered the house with a nonchalant greeting.

"We're back."

"Ah, welcome back, Mi Amour—!"

Marie smacked a hand over her mouth to silence herself. Issei raised a brow at her tomato colored expression of shock.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Eh?! N-N-No! It's nothing! There's nothing wrong here!"

"Alright..."

Issei was weirded out by her attitude, but shrugged it off nonetheless.

"Anyway... C-Come now, Maki-chan. Auntie says we should get started on dinner."

"Right!"

"—Marie."

Issei called out to Marie, who was making her way to the living room, while removing his shoes at the doorway. He looked at her with a serious expression.

"Get ready. We're going out on patrol."

Marie realized that today was one of the days that Issei and Marie would go out for patrols.

However, despite understanding Issei's order, Marie was left staring at Issei silently for a few moments.

"Hm? What is it?"

Issei noticed her staring and questioned her. Marie shook her head.

"Ah..! No, no. It's nothing. It's just…. You let me know.."

"Huh?"

"No, well…. You could have left without me…"

"Hah? Why the hell would I do that?"

Issei answered it as if it was obvious, but for some reason, Marie had a small smile in response.

"...No, nevermind. I'll get dressed."

"Good."

With that, Issei and Marie quickly set off on their routinely patrols.

* * *

"Doesn't look like we'll be makin' any progress today either."

Issei scratched his neck in a lazy manner as the sunset was becoming even dimmer. At this point, Issei and Marie were quite used to the fact that most of their patrols would bear no progress towards their goal of "finding Genesis".

"There's nothing we can do, Écaille. Genesis are just like this. If it wasn't for how well they hide themselves, they most likely would not have lasted long as a cult at all."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Fuckin' whatever. Nothin' we can do about it, I guess. Let's just go to the usual spot."

Issei and Marie sat down on a familiar bench overlooking the center of the town they inhabit. It was a good spot because it had view of the plaza/shopping district that is considered the hub of the town. It is quite a populated place in the day time, making it a likely area for Genesis members who are looking to "convert", so they sat here often.

Issei sat with his arms behind his neck with a bored attitude. Marie, on the other hand, had her sights attached to the few couples walking around the plaza center.

"Hmm….."

"What is it?"

"Eh? Ah, no, it's nothing…"

Just as Issei went back to his thoughtless daydreaming, Marie began to wonder about him. Or rather, about herself.

' _...Why….do I love him?...'_

That was the thought that began running through her mind at that moment. No. It wouldn't be inaccurate to say that it's a question she has been mulling over for quite some time now. It wasn't until she had become a resident of the Aikawa Household that she realized her feelings. Spending every day with him, after all, it did end up becoming quite obvious to her in that time.

[Perhaps I'm too easy of heart?...]— she thought to herself at times. Although she had never felt this way about anyone, she thought that, perhaps, she was simply too easy to fall for such things. It's true that she never had anything indicative of a romantic attraction to anyone, nor was it encouraged, but there was always a sense of constant glorification of the subject. Romance was a topic that did not go undiscussed in France, go figure. Even in the church, there were many nuns and sisters who would take a different approach to the church's "no love" policy amongst exorcists, and would utilize their own knowledge on the subject into teaching other followers that romance was pure and beautiful, so long as it was "true love".

Marie was lucky to encounter one of these sisters and even be taught the "ways of love" from her. Thanks to that sister, love had become a sort of treasured subject within Marie's heart. She began to wonder about it, even though she was told not to. Sometimes she would get lost in thought, thinking deeply about a scenario in which she found love, and what sort of person it would be with. As an exorcist, it was taboo to consider such things, especially for any exorcist who were considered talented like herself. So, usually, her questions and concerns about it were met with punishment or scolding.

But of course, as with all things, the more it was kept from her, the more she began to wonder about it. Her curiosity was all the more peaked considering that there were many sisters her age who would also discuss the topic with each other, despite being told not to. She would wonder about what type of person would be the one to catch her heart. What sort of scenario would it take for her to fall for this person. And under what circumstances were they to meet.

Unfortunately, those types of thoughts didn't last long. As soon as she reached her teenage years, Genesis made their appearance, and her crusade against them began.

But, above all that, never in all her years did she think that the person she was to fall for— was the boy sitting right beside her.

"Well, I guess it's time we head back then."

The voice of said boy ended up snapping her from her thoughts. Marie then quickly realized that it was becoming dark at this point, with the light of the sunset already having dimmed into the horizon. She gave an exhausted sigh.

"Haah…. I have become worn out. My legs hurt. I feel like I will fall asleep again..."

"Don't start fuckin' dozing off now. I don't wanna have to carry ya back to the damn house from here."

Despite his "annoyed" comments, Marie couldn't help but realize something. A small detail that had become more and more obvious, now that she was living with Issei. A small trait of his. It was…

"...But… You would still do it…"

"Hm?"

She said it in a low voice, while keeping her gaze on the floor.

"...Even though you don't want to... You…would still carry me.."

Issei made a confused growl at her response, almost as if slightly offended.

—"Hah? Yeah, no shit. What, you _want_ me to just leave you here? Geez... Besides, Baa-san would kill me."

…..

…..

It was then that Marie felt her heart flutter, just a bit.

—That's right. That was his trait. That was the defining trait that became the answer to one of Marie's biggest questions.

Many times in the past, Marie wondered if the person she would one day fall for, would end up being a "hero". Many of the girls talked about it, saying that there were various types of heroes in the world, ones who vanquished evil and protected others. It was a frequent situation in which the girls of the church would gather and privately talk about what sort of hero they would wish for. Different types of heroes who would come to save them from Devils, or monsters, or whatever else.

Their descriptions were relatively the same. Handsome, strong willed, powerful, honorable, brave. Like a knight in shining armor.

But these sorts of discussions, it always caused Marie to wonder: What exactly makes someone a "hero"?

Is it someone who is exceptionally beautiful? Is it someone who slays evil beasts? Is it someone who fights evil and exercises Devils? Is it someone who protects the weak? Is it someone who fights for "justice" or "freedom"?

—Out of all of those, which of them was the true hero?

The truth is, it was very likely none of them.

Dealing with Genesis, becoming an experienced exorcist, Marie learned a lot thanks to these experiences. And out of the many things she learned, one of the most important, was about people. She came to realize that the world is not so "black and white".

Genesis. They were followers of the church. Followers of the same God as the Catholic church that Marie was so devoted to, and yet, they committed such deplorable acts. Despite worshipping the same Lord, they would take such heinous methods into action, prompting the church to label them as "heretics". They were considered as "non-believers", even though they openly followed the same religion. They were extremists, but did that mean they were not Catholics?

They were certainly evil. That much was true. However, could the same be said about those they brainwashed into following them? What of those innocent many who were dragged into the party by those heathens? Were they just as "evil"? To the church, the answers to both questions was "yes". So long as they committed terrible crimes, and drew sword and gun against the exorcists trying to save them, they were considered another Genesis member— and in most instances, killed by the very exorcists sent to save them.

Out of the many exorcists sent to hunt Genesis, Marie was one of the few who refused to kill those unfortunate souls. However, this decision was met with consequences. Because there were instances in which those she refused to kill would escape, or even worse, would kill one of the members on her team. At which point, the church would reprimand her for "severe lack of judgment" and "incompetency".

It was at those times in which she would become so conflicted, wondering what the best decision was. Was it best to follow the orders of the church, in order to put an affirmative end to Genesis and prevent the deaths of her comrades? Or was it best to try and save as many lives possible, including those who were "converted" by Genesis? —Was it best to keep trying, or was it best to give up on those in Genesis?

And if she was the one who stopped Genesis, would she be a hero? Even though she gave up on those she could have saved, would that make her a hero in the end?...

...And what sort of "hero" would be the one to save her?...

—"Ugh. Alright. Let's get out of here."

Once again, Marie was snapped out of her thoughts by Issei.

"Eh? —Ah, right…. Let's go…. Eh?"

Marie stopped when she realized something. For some reason, Issei was bent down in front of her.

"E...Écaille?"

"What the hell're you waiting for? You said your feet hurt, didn't you? Hurry up and let's go."

—He was signaling her for a piggyback ride.

"...Eh?... B….But… I can walk…."

Issei answered in a low, irritated growl.

"...Shut up…. I'm already down here, ain't I?..."

"…..."

With some hesitation, Marie brought herself onto Issei's back to be carried. Once she found her grip, Issei stood and began walking them towards their home. Marie could feel the comforting warmth through Issei's jacket as she held onto him. It only served to make her feel even more relaxed.

"Issei?"

"What?"

"What is a hero?"

"Huh?"

Issei's expression was emblematic of his confusion as Marie repeated her question.

"...What is a hero?"

"A [hero]? What kinda fuckin' question is that?"

"I just want to know what you think it is…"

"I don't know. Fuckin, something in one of Maki's Tokusatsu shows or whatever."

"Issei… I'm being serious…"

Issei gave the umpteenth sigh of the day.

"Haah….. I don't know….. A hero is…..someone who saves people, I guess…"

"...That's all?"

"Well, I don't know… "Heroes" in the real world ain't the same as they are in stories…"

"...What do you think a hero in the real world looks like?"

"...Someone who protects what they care about, I guess…"

"Protects what they care about?... You mean, like you?"

To that, Issei laughed.

"Ha! Yeah right. Last time I checked, heroes weren't murderers."

"...But, you've never killed anyone who didn't deserve it…"

"[Didn't deserve it] is bit of a….. Well, it's more like, "never killed anybody who didn't try to kill me first", I guess….. Though, there were a couple times when I was literally askin' for it, so, ya know…. No "hero" here..."

"...But…. Whenever you did it, you did it because those people were going to do evil things, right?... So, doesn't stopping evil mean that you're a hero?..."

"Heh…. I'm not so sure about that. I wouldn't think that heroes "enjoy" killing 'em, so….."

"...Do you enjoy it?..."

"...I tell myself that I do…"

"...But do you?..."

To that question, Issei paused before answering quietly, with a truly deep seeded confliction present in his tone.

"...I don't know…."

—Once more, Marie felt her heart flutter.

Hyoudou Issei. The current Sekiryuutei. Considered by the Welsh Dragon himself to potentially be the strongest host in history. A powerful young boy with the blood of many enemies on his hands. Considered a "cold-blooded killer" by those against him, like Genesis.

Despite all of his strength, despite all of his power, despite all of his hatred, despite all of his darkness— there was a genuine sense of vulnerability that could be portrayed, somewhere, deep within him. A weakness.

And the one he was showing that to— was no one else in the world but her...

…..

...

"Issei…."

"...What?"

"...A person who protects others…. Wouldn't that be considered as someone who is a "hero", at least to the people being protected?..."

"...Ah… Yeah, sure, I guess….. That's pretty much right. In the end, when it comes to heroes, it all depends on your perspective, I guess….. It's all about your subjective view…. A cop could be a hero to a lot of people, but there's a lotta cops who killed somebody's brother or son, ya know?... Even if they were bad people, to those who lost someone, they were still precious…. And by that logic, the cop would not be hero, but a villain…. So, in the end, it all depends on where you're lookin' at it from, I guess…."

"...Is that so?..."

"...Yeah, I guess…"

"...In that case, what makes a hero, in your eyes specifically?..."

"...That….."

Issei paused for a short while before continuing.

"...Nobody's really a "hero"... But I guess…. A hero to me would be….. Somebody who keeps tryin'….."

"...You mean, someone who doesn't give up?..."

"Well, sorta…. More like, well….. Someone who knows they can't be a hero, but…..keeps on tryin', I guess….. Someone who… Someone who, even if they think that they can't be a hero, they never stop trying to be…. Because, as humans, that's all we can do….. Whenever we fall, we get back up and try again… So a hero…. That's somebody who keeps on tryin', even if they think that can't be a hero...they never stop trying…. Because that's just how people are….. We try until we die…. And that's that….."

….

They were left in silence as Marie contemplated Issei's words.

….Gradually, the more and more she thought about it, her eyes widened, and she began to feel something fill up her chest. And as if a light was being shone in front of her eyes, she was caught staring at the image of something bright. Something right in front of her.

* * *

The reason I love you is because…

 _("Kyaah! It's a spider!")_

 _("The hell are you screaming about? You can carry a sword, but you can't stand a little spider?")_

 _("Écaille, do something about it!")_

 _("Alright, fine, fine. Fuckin….")_

 _("Wait, don't kill it!")_

 _("Hah? Why not? It's just a fuckin' spider.")_

 _("That doesn't mean you have to kill it!")_

 _("Ugh! Fucking hell! Goddammit, you're annoying!")_

Even though you were annoyed, and complained, and scowled at me…. You still didn't kill it….. You still listened to me…..

 _("Get ready. We're going out on patrol.")_

 _("Hm? What is it?")_

 _("Ah..! No, no. It's nothing. It's just…. You let me know..")_

 _("Huh?")_

 _("No, well…. You could have left without me…")_

 _("Hah? Why the hell would I do that?")_

Even though you act cold sometimes….. Even though you say that there are times when you're annoyed by my presence…..

 _("Écaille…. Earlier today… why didn't you just leave without me?... Why don't you ever just, not take me along?...")_

 _("Huh? Are you stupid? And here I thought you were the one who said we were "partners". Guess I'm just dumb then.")_

Even though you tell me to stop calling you partner… You still think of me… You….

 _("Hurry the hell up, will ya! Goddamn! Take so damn long!")_

 _("I'm sorry!")_

 _("Just… Ugh, whatever.")_

….You always wait for me….

 _("Ah, look, Écaille! Their ball is up stuck in that tree! Go help them!")_

 _("Huh?! Why should I?!")_

...But you still did it….. Even though you complained, and yelled at those kids, you still did it for them…..

 _("You goddamned brats! Stop throwing your shit in trees! What happens when there ain't nobody like us around, huh?! You get that shit stuck in a tree, ya try and get it yourselves, and BAM, ya break your fuckin' arm! Or ya hurt yourselves in some other stupid way! Fuckin' kids….")_

And even when you scolded them, it was out of consideration of their safety….. Your kindness shined through your aggression…..

 _("Écaille…. Can you please try to stop killing members of Genesis…. Or rather, please try to avoid killing those who we know are brainwashed, so that the church can take care of them and bring them back to normal…")_

 _("Tch. Whatever. It's all the same to me. If they come at me with a sword, I'm fuckin' gutting 'em. End of the story.")_

Even though you said that…..the amount of members you killed, they began to decrease more and more, as time passed….. Even though you said it was all the same to you… That time, in the forest, when you lost your eye… The Welsh Dragon told me…. "Ddraig" spoke to me while you were sleeping….. He told me that if you weren't trying so hard not to kill those brainwashed members attacking you…..that day wouldn't have even happened….. You would have won against them….. If it wasn't for the fact that you were showing mercy, you would've….. "That" never would've happened… You would've been fine…. But the reason that all happened, was because you were "trying"...

* * *

"Issei…. Do you want to be a hero?..."

Marie asked from Issei backside. Issei scoffed at her question.

"Hmph…. I'm not cut out for it…."

* * *

But you still try….. Even though you say you can't do it, you still try, at every turn…

 _("You went on a patrol without me?!")_

 _("I-I'm sorry.. I didn't think you were going to come, so I went on without you…")_

 _("Are you fuckin' daft?! I was just being held up by my aunt! Why the hell wouldn't I show up?! Didn't ya fuckin' learn anything from what happened to me?! I barely made it out with my fuckin' eye gone, whaddya think would've happened to you if they caught you by yourself?! You're fuckin' weaker than me, and they know that, so what do you think would've happened, huh?!")_

 _("...I'm…. I'm sorry, partner…")_

 _("Don't be sorry. Be smarter. Next time, don't even fuckin' think about going it alone, got it, dipstick?")_

 _("...Yes…")_

Even though you scolded me so harshly, even though you were so angry with me, it was because I was careless….. It was because you were thinking of me…..

...The truth is…. You try…. You try so hard... Even if you don't want to admit it, even if you say you aren't cut out for it…. You always try….. You always keep trying….. You….. You are...

 _You are already the hero you so desperately keep dreaming of being..._

* * *

"We're almost home."

Issei announced it to Marie as they made it to their neighborhood. Marie simply answered with a nod, almost falling asleep.

"...Issei…"

"What?"

Marie laid her head softly against Issei back.

"...Mm. Nothing…."

* * *

"We're home."

"Welcome ho— oh."

Maki attempted to greet Issei and Marie in an enthusiastic manner, at the entrance, but she was halted by the sight of Issei carrying a sleeping Marie on his back.

"She fuckin' nodded off."

Issei frowned with slight irritation. Meanwhile, Maki stifled some laughter.

"Pfft—!"

"Don't laugh..!"

Issei "shouted" at her while instinctively holding back his voice. To which, Maki gave a smug smile, with a mouth that looked a bit like a cat's.

"Hoho~ Nyow I understand~ I see, I see…"

"Shut up, dammit…"

Issei walked up the stairs with a growl.

"Ergh. Whatever. I'm dropping her on the floor the moment I reach your room."

"If Kaa-san hears that, she'll probably kill you."

"Egh…"

That did make Issei flinch as he continued up the stairs. Nonetheless, he made it to the door of Maki's room.

He went to open the door to Maki's room, but…

"...Mm… Issei…."

Marie stirred lightly in her sleep.

….

...

...

"Haah…"

With a deep sigh, Issei turned to open the door to his own room, and whispered to no one but himself.

"Ugh….. Whatever….. She'll just sneak in anyway…"

* * *

 _ **The reason I love you….is because you're my hero….**_

* * *

 **END**

 **That gave me the fuckin feels. Fuck me, man. Anyway, that's basically how these chapters will be. Short, sweet, cute, romantic, and even a little sad. Well, truthfully, it's sad even if you don't want it to be. But this chapter specifically, it got deep. The rest of the chapters will be more lighthearted. But this one was basically a deeper dive into why Marie loves Issei.**

 **As I said, not necessary to read this story, but it will CERTAINLY enhance the experience of reading the original story, and for Marie lovers, it's absolutely the place to be. So yeah, that's all. Not an official story so not much to say here. Just tell me what you guys thought. Chapter uploads will come around every now and then, when I have free time. Most likely whenever there's a holiday around, there will probably be a chapter with the theme of that holiday, so you know for shit sure that there'll be a Christmas and New Year's chapter. Especially since these chapters will probably be easy to make. This one took like a fuckin hour. (Red Dragon Of Golden Light being worked on rn).**

 **So that's all. Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


End file.
